User talk:.iFerk
Charart Request - (Mayahzdog09) Fur Length: Longhaired Rank: StarClan Fur Color: Pale Gray Patterns: Tabby Eye Color: Pale Blue Other: Nicked right ear User:Mayahzdog09 yellfang http://www.ezimba.com/work/160212C/ezimba13309896647800.png 01:31, February 12, 2016 (UTC) http://www.ezimba.com/work/160214C/ezimba13309827141800.png (updated) 23:55, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningnose Really? Well I'm a tweaker so you have more claim. Sorry I didn't realize you were the OA XD all yours. 21:57, February 17, 2016 (UTC) hey why do you have molepelt. he was mine i was about to do him tonight. TawnyfangTawnyfang (talk) 18:32, February 26, 2016 (UTC) i did have it reserved... odd. but im okay Tawnyfang (talk) 23:57, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering if you would show me how to make the warriors models that are on the pages for what they look like. (sorry i dont know what theyre called.) if so then leave me a message on my profile or whatever. MajesticCatsFromAbove (talk) 21:15, March 5, 2016 (UTC) MajesticCatsFromAbove Yeah, thats what i was going for. Whenever youre avadible then i would like for you to show me. I dont know how we can message eachother easily. Also i use GIMP and Paint.net. Thanks MajesticCatsFromAbove (talk) 21:28, March 5, 2016 (UTC) MajesticCatsFromAbove PCA I'd love to be your apprentice. Thank you. I'm on chat at the moment, so could we start soon? Jaysnow (talk) 22:14, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Do you want to have a meeting on join.me soon? I've got nothing to do today, so I'd like some charart practice. ^^ Maybe in two hours or so? Jaysnow (talk) 19:39, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Message This was unnecessary. I had every right to tell you not to copy another character's article (even if you did write it yourself). Just because it's not "in the rules" doesn't mean you can't do it. Yeah, and I also didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying, since you left and any group activity like that (ask Icy, she'll tell you; everything freezes that godawful program), I was going to say that it looks like Twigkit and Violetkit are looking to be major characters in their own right because of that whole "embrace what you find in the shadows" prophecy and all of that.. to the point that even the leaders believe it. So, it might be better to start now and give each of them their own special article. It's not like Juniperkit and Dandelionkit, or... uh, Hopekit and Wishkit? Yellowfang's two kits, I think? They appear once and don't have anything to work with, while these two do. and personally I adore Violetkit. Another lesson I'm ready to continue the lesson (don't know why I titled this "another" lesson, I'm too lazy to chnage it. You mind hoping on chat? I'm there. ^^ Jaysnow (talk) 00:49, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I kinda got mine from WITF from how I did mine over there so...— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything. 12:47, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi there, it's me, Fez, although I go by Pass now. I think we should talk sometime in the near future about what happened last year, if you're willing to. 20:45, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey just wanna say I read you bio and... I live in new england to! just wanna say keep up the good work your amazing Pixy06 (talk) 22:14, June 26, 2017 (UTC)Pixy06 Charart Hi, can you Charart some of my OCs? Shellclaw - dappled gray tom - Warrior, StarClan template Icelily - white she-cat with pale gray splotches - Kit, apprentice, warrior, StarClan templates Clouddapple - pale-gray-and-white she-cat - warrior, queen, StarClan templates Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 15:43, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Awards 00:50, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Another award p.s, i Bellaleaf's kittypet image is so pretty, i love it! 20:25, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Award 02:27, February 18, 2019 (UTC) re: sure! i dont rly mind haha since you already have his image done 23:19, February 26, 2019 (UTC) haha i can tell. have fun with it! 00:26, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Award 16:02, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Re:Brokenstar Of course!! I'll send it your way in just a moment. Sorry for the delay, I've been at work all day. Actually, I'll meet you half way, if you'd like, bc I like your lineart for the muzzle a lot better then mine. I was actually going to nominate my elder for a tweak once yours got approved (forgot about Yellowfang having the same muzzle) 05:28, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Award